Miss Missing You
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: he was heart broken. how could she rip his heart to pieces and step all over it?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Missing You

Hiya. So I am in a challenge and I got miss missing you from Fall out Boy, anyways I hope you enjoy this one-shot. P.s I never heard of this song so I just came up with this without listening to the song, hopefully I got what the song was bout right.

He walked down the street where they first met. Walked to the little place where they had their first unofficial date. Down to the little cave where they stayed to get out of the rain. To the little café where everything went wrong.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The sun was shining and the world was happy and he knew the world had a plan for him today.

His alarm clock went off at eight o'clock in the morning. He started the day by taking a fifteen minute shower, then putting on his black pants, black dress shoes, white dress shirt, black coat, and a dark silky red tie, brushed his teeth, and got in his car to go to work. On his way to work he decided to stop at a new little café.

It was really cute. The walls were mint green with a black trim, dark hardwood floors, and dark table and chairs to match. He walked up to the counter. There was a petite black haired girl with huge doe green eyes standing behind the counter.

"Hi welcome to Knight's café. What would you like today?"

"May I get the white chocolate with a shot of peppermint."

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot, please."

"That will be $4.09."

He handed her his card.

"Your name looks familiar, where are you from?"

"Up north."

"Did you go to North Valley high?"

"No."

"I use to come here a lot with my Fiancée."

"Oh, okay well your mocha should be ready in just a few."

He took a seat. He stared out the window thinking of the times they would come in to get out of the cities cold, just for the hell of it, or when they wanted a late night snack.

**Flashback**

They were sitting there enjoying each other's company when his Fiancée started to get nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, please."

"Okay, I'm breaking up with you."

"What why?" he said shocked.

"I met someone new and before you can ask I've cheated on you. Look I know I'm a self-absorb bitch-"

"No you are not."

"But this relationship has been on egg shells for months, I think it's time to move on."

"Move on and what forget very thing we've been through!"

"You are yelling."

"You know something, I fully trusted you, you know that. FULLY TRUSTED YOU and what do you do you throw it in my face like trash."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You know it's hard when the person you'd take a bullet for is stand behind the trigger."

He ex-Fiancée opened her month to say something.

"I don't even want to hear it, just leave."

**End of flashback**

That was over three months ago. He looked out the door to the shop and speak of the devil. Here his ex-Fiancée and the guy she left him for coming in.

"Gar? Is that you?"

"Hey Rachel."

"So this is the guy you left?" Rachel's boyfriend asked.

"Gar what are you doing here?"

"Getting some coffee." He said harsh.

Rachel looked at the guy then back at Gar. "Can we talk?"

"Sorry there's nothing to talk about."

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Save it," and with that he walked out and promised himself that he'd try to get over her.

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update this, hope you enjoy.**

As he walked out of the coffee shop Rachel stopped him.

"Gar," she screamed his name, but he ignored her and kept walking.

'How dare she bring him to the coffee shop. That was our memories, our favorite place to chill out. Why would she bring him there to tint the best times of his life?' he stopped walking due to the crossed guard stopping him. He felt a tap on his shoulder blade. When e turned around his nostrils became in flamed, his eyes began to narrow, and the ears began to get hot. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled to Rachel who followed him.

"I want to talk."

"There is no talking you cheated on me! Broke my heart! And now you bring that asshole to our spot where we made so many memories! How dare you!"

"Gar I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you the way I did."

"Oh bullshit, Rea, you meant to hurt me. You fucking crushed my very soul when I got you in my, _MY _bed with that dick. I have to go." He said stalking off

"Gar-"

"Oh another thing I want my mother's ring back a whore like you doesn't deserve it." He said spinning round.

"Gar, can we please go to your house to talk?"

"What part of I don't want to talk to you don't you understand?"

"Please-"

"What will it take to get you to leave me the hell alone?"

"Talk to me at your place."

"You got ten minutes when we get there, until then shut the hell up." He said spinning around and once again stalking off in the direction of his apartment. Once there he unlocked the door and plopped down on the black leather couch.

"Wow you let this place go."

"Well that's what I get for loving a stupid lying whore."

"I said I was sorry can you cut the name calling out."

"Oh so what you're saying is sorry will make me forget what you did to my heart? Rachel I loved you so much it hurt, but no that- I wasn't good enough for you, right?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh so then he's gotta be better or bigger than me!"

"No!"

"Then Why?"

"I was waiting for you to get back from your trip, the way you found me was the way he found me. Anyways he thought it was hot and kissed me I pushed him away and told him to stop and leave. I thought he was leaving, but he came back naked, hot on top of me and started to kiss me I tried to pull away from him, but he was not letting go of me, but before he could do anything you walked in and started to freak out."

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"I am, but why-"

"Because if I'm in prison because you fed me a lie, then you better sleep with one eye open."

**Well that it for this chapter sorry it's so short the next one will be longer and the last chapter, bye.**


End file.
